Doce Trapaça
by Jessyca.chan
Summary: <html><head></head>Durante um jogo de verdade ou desafio Kagome acaba fazendo um acordo que mudara sua vida. Agora ela terá um mês para aproveitar essa oportunidade, mas será que depois dessas quatro semanas ela ainda seria a mesma garota?</html>
1. O acordo

-Como foi que eu deixei isso acontecer.

_As cinco meninas que estavam no quarto já deviam esta dormindo, por ser mais de onze horas e terem aulas no dia seguinte, mais ao em vez disso estavam jogando a última rodada de verdade ou desafio, e esperavam pacientemente que a garrafa parasse de girar._

_A garrafa ainda girou varias vezes até parar completamente._

_-Kagura pergunta pra Kagome - falou uma das meninas, que parecia ser a mais nova do grupo e atendia pelo nome de Rin._

_-Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou Kagura com um sorriso sapeca no rosto_

_-Verdade - respondeu a outra sem pensar muito_

_Kagura ficou pensativa por alguns instantes_

_-Qual foi à coisa mais insensata que você já fez?_

_-Como assim coisa insensata? - perguntou curiosa_

_-Sei lá - deu de ombros - quaisquer coisas ilegais, ilícitas, graves esse tipo de coisa - explicou melhor._

_-Eu não sei não me lembro de nada agora. - respondeu depois de pensar por uns __momentos_

_-Nem vai lembrar você nunca faz nada de errado - interrompeu a outra._

_-Como assim Sango? - Perguntou Kikyo que estava quieta até então_

_-O que a Sango ta querendo dizer é que a Kagome nunca FAZ nada de errado - __explicou Rin pela amiga - E quando eu digo nada. é nada mesmo - frisou bem as __palavras_

_-Você quer dizer nada de muito serio como: usar drogas, fugir de casa ou ser __presa por dirigir bêbada né?- falou Kagura._

_-Não. Nada mesmo - Sango repetiu as palavras de Rin reforçando o que amiga tinha __dito - Eu e a Rin conhecemos a Kagome sei lá desde... Sempre e nos nunca vimos ela fazer nada de errado_

_-Mais isso é impossível - falou Kikyo incrédula - Ninguém pode ser o tempo todo __assim tão..._

_-Certinho? - sugeriu Kagura também incrédula_

_-É - Confirmou Kikyou_

_-Se é o tempo todo eu não sei, mais ela faz o possível - falou Rin._

_-Será que da pra para de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui - falou __Kagome chamando a atenção delas. -Obrigada - pediu quando viu que elas tinham ficado logo Kagura voltou a falar_

_-Agora que vocês disseram isso, realmente nunca vi Kagome fazer nada de errado pelo contrario ela é ate boazinha demais_

_-Quase uma pessoa perfeita - falou Kikyo horroriza com as próprias palavras_

_-Também não exagera pessoal - falou Kagome vendo que elas não iriam desistir do __assunto - Eu não sou certinha, só não me lembro de nada agora e quanto a ser __boazinha eu nem ajudo tantas pessoas assim._

_-O que?! - gritou Sango - Eu nunca vi ninguém mais prestativa que você, como pode __dizer isso - Kagome abriu a boca mais foi interrompida antes de fala-se alguma coisa - Você sempre ajuda seu irmão com os trabalhos da escola_

_-Presta serviços comunitários a orfanatos - falou Rin_

_-Ajuda os alunos em dificuldades na escola - lembrou Kikyo_

_-Ajuda sua mãe em casa - falou Kagura_

_-Você até atravessa os velhinhos na rua Kagome - Sango voltou a falar_

_-Ta pode ate ser que eu seja assim um pouco certinha, mas, a Rin também é __vocês não implicam com ela - falou Kagome indignada._

_-A Rin já não é certinha há muito tempo Kagome - falou Sango dando um sorriso_

_-Sem contar o porre dela na ultima festa - Falou Kagura rindo com a lembrança de __uma Rin muito bêbada_

_- Mas você não sabe disso porque não vai nenhuma das festas com a gente - falou Rin com __um sorriso sem graça_

_-Eu não vou às festas porque é muito barulho - se defendeu Kagome_

_-Para com isso Kagome você é jovem, essas coisas fazem parte, sair, beber, __paquerar, curti - falou Kikyo._

_-Mas eu não gosto - replicou ela_

_-Você é uma jovem com espírito de velha - ralhou Sango - Ta perdendo o melhor da __Vida._

-Como foi que eu as deixei me convencerem

_-Sango tem razão Kagome temos que mudar isso - falou Kagura determinada – E nós __vamos ajudar você_

_-Vamos? - perguntou as outras três ao mesmo tempo_

_-Ajudar? - perguntou Kagome preocupada_

_-Claro, sua vida esta muito parada, e eu sei que você só precisa de uma mãozinha pra sair dessa monotonia - falou Kagura com um enorme sorriso._

_-Eu não quero - falou Kagome seria_

_-Como assim não quer? Você não tem querer. Quer chegar aos 40 anos e não ter nenhuma história emocionante pra contar pro seus filhos.Não mesmo eu não vou deixar - falou Kagura ainda mais determinada_

_-Mas e seu não quiser – Kagome se manteve firme em sua decisão_

_-Então a gente vai ter que negociar - falou malandramente.- Nos de um mês para mostrar os benefícios de ser uma adolescente normal - Kagome estreito os olhos na direção de Kagura que fingiu não percebe e continuou falando - E se depois disso você quiser continuar nessa vidinha sem graça a gente não chateia mais você_

_Kagome ficou pensativa por alguns minutos_

_-Se eu aceitar nenhuma de vocês vai implicar mais com isso e nem ficar insistindo __para eu ir nessas festas? __Kagura olhou pra outras três que estavam caladas e elas fizeram um aceno positivo d__e cabeça_

_-Tem a nossa palavra_

_-Então tudo bem eu aceito - respondeu depois de um longo suspiro_

_-Não fica assim Kagome, não vai ser tão ruim - falou Rin consolando-a._

_-Pensa nisso como tirar férias de si mesmo - falou Kikyo sorrindo_

_-_Ferias, como é que se tira férias de si mesmo?

Kagome estava na frente do espelho penteando os cabelos terminando de se arrumar para ir à escola que nem escutou quando alguém entrou no quarto

-Mãe me assustou - falou quando viu o reflexo dela no espelho

-Desculpe querida eu bati mais você não escutou - falou com um sorriso

-Tudo bem - continuou arrumando os cabelos fazendo uma trança frouxa

-Kagome tem uma amiguinha sua ai em baixo te esperando

-Amiga? - perguntou espantada, olhou o relógio e viu que marcava 6:20, ainda faltava 40 minutos pra sair de casa, nenhuma de suas amigas estaria acordada a

desta vez.

-Posso falar pra ela subir? - perguntou a mãe vendo que filha se distrairá de novo

-Esta tudo bem Kagome? Você esta tão distraída - perguntou a mãe com visível preocupação

-Não, esta tudo bem

A mãe de Kagome saiu, e depois de alguns minutos Kagome escutou alguém entrando no quarto.

-Kikyo - falou Kagome sem esconde à surpresa

-Eu mesma - falou se sentando na poltrona que tinha no quarto

-O que ta fazendo aqui tão cedo? - perguntou curiosa

-Esqueceu que suas "férias" começam hoje – perguntou com um sorriso divertido

-Não, eu só não achei que fosse começar tão cedo.

-Nem eu, mas como hoje é meu dia eu tive que vim. - falou se levantando da poltrona

-Como assim seu dia? - perguntou ficando ainda mais curiosa

-É que eu e as meninas decidimos ajudar você uma de cada vez, sabe pra não ficar injusto pra ninguém - falou com um sorriso - E como eu já tinha em mente o que

fazer elas me deixaram vir primeiro - se explicou.

-E o que você ta pensando em fazer? - perguntou Kagome com um certo medo da resposta

-Sabe eu já tinha reparado uma coisa - começou Kikyo enquanto circulava Kagome e a olhava de cima a baixo - suas roupas ...

-O que têm elas - falou se olhando no espelho, vestia uma saia jeans que ia abaixo dos joelhos, uma blusa de lã de gola sem mangas de cor vinho, e

sapatilhas pretas com alguns detalhes azuis

-Você usa roupas muito serias e conservadora demais - falou enquanto se dirigia até armário dela

-Eu não vejo nada de errado nisso - ainda se olhava no espelho

-Esta muito calor pra usar blusa de gola, essa sai esta muito comprida e ...- deu uma rápida olhada - Seus sapatos não esta combinando - falou voltando a mexer

no armário

-O que você ta fazendo? - perguntou depois de vê a outra revirando seu guarda roupa

-Estou procurando uma roupa pra você - falou calmamente, enquanto tirava uma blusa de dentro de uma das gavetas - Toma veste isso - falou jogando algumas

peças na cama.

-Não - falou fazendo bico - Não quero, eu gosto dessa roupa.

-Não adianta fazer essa cara, eu não ligo. Agora entra no banheiro e troca de

roupa - Kikyo falou como se falasse com uma criança

-Não

-Kagome você concordou e deixar a gente ajudar - Kikyo se aproximou do banheiro e abriu a porta - Então... **Entra logo na droga desse banheiro!**- gritou ela, deixando Kagome um pouco assustada - Por favor - finalizou com um sorriso gentil.

Kagome pegou as roupas que estava em cima da cama e saiu correndo pro banheiro,

Kikyo deu um sorriso e foi se sentar na poltrona pra espera. Depois de uns minutos Kagome abriu a porta do banheiro com um certo receio

-Sai pra eu vê como ficou - pediu Kikyo ainda sentada na poltrona. Kagome saiu do banheiro e ficou na frente de Kikyo pra que ela visse - Bem melhor – Kikyo falou com feliz ao vê o resultado

-Eu to me sentindo estranha - falou Kagome indo pra frente do espelho, agora vestida com uma calca jeans com uns bordados no bolso, uma regata branca

simples com decote em V, e agora de sandálias com um pequeno salto- Essa calça ta muito apertada e essa blusa ta muito só esse decote

-Você esta ótima, eu nem sei como achei uma blusa dessas no seu guarda-roupa. – Kikyo ficou ao lado de Kagome no espelho procurando alguma falha

-Foi a Sango que me deu, mas eu nunca usei e... Que foi por que ta me olhando assim

de novo? – perguntou Kagome com um certo receio

-Sei lá falta alguma coisa – disse Kikyo olhando fixamente para outra e tentando vê o que poderia estar faltando

-É mais pano, olha só eu não posso me mexe que a blusa sobe - reclamou puxando a blusa pra baixo

-Não é isso - tirou os brincos de argola que estava usando - toma, coloca isso e solta esse cabelo.

-Ta - Kagome fez o que ela pediu sem reclamar

-Vamos se não vamos chegar atrasadas.

As duas saíram e foram pro colégio andando, já que não ficava longe da casa de Kagome. Assim que chegaram as outras meninas já estavam à espera dela em baixo

da arvore onde elas sempre ficavam

-Achei que vocês não viessem mais, o sinal já vai bater - começou Sango assim que viu as duas mas, quando elas se aproximaram mudou completamente de assunto -Essa é a blusa que eu te dei?

-É

-Que estranho, achei que você tivesse jogado fora - comentou Sango vagamente, enquanto observa as roupas de Kagome.

-Não me olhem assim, eu sei que ta estranho mais foi a Kikyo que insistiu.

-Não é nada é só que você esta diferente - falou Kagura - Bom trabalho Kikyo

-Não foi nada, não é como se ela fosse o patinho feio, ela só precisa usar umas roupinhas na Moda - falou Kikyou.

-Isso pode deixar comigo – falou Rin com um enorme sorriso

-Vamos pra sala o sinal já bateu - avisou Sango

Elas entraram na sala, eram todas da mesma turma, alguns alunos já estavam em sala e olhava para o grupo que entrava.

-Parece que ta todo mundo me olhando - Comentou Kagome quando entrou na sala

-É só imprensam sua - falou Sango mesmo vendo a cara de espanto dos colegas de classe

Kagome ia se sentar na primeira carteira de frente pro professor como de costume quando escutou a voz de Kikyo

-Eu esqueci de falar com você sobre isso, você não senta mais aqui na frente.

-O que! Ate isso vocês vão quere mudar

-A parti de hoje você vai sentar la trás - Kikyo anunciou

- Eu não posso sentar la trás só os bagunceiros sentam atrás.- argumentou ela -Meu lugar é aqui - insistiu

-Não esse mês - falou Kagura passando por elas e indo se sentar na ultima fileira

-Mas meu lugar é aqui na frente - falou numa voz de choro

-La trás Kagome - Kikyo falou pausadamente, tentando manter a calma.

-Vamos Kagome - Rin guio Kagome pelos ombros ate o final da sala enquanto tentava reprimi o riso vendo a cara que ela fazia

As aulas foram normais, isso ate o professor do ultimo tempo resolver fazer a chamada.

-Higurashi - chamou o professor olhando nas primeiras fileiras onde não a viu - Higurashi faltou? - perguntou pra turma

-Eu to aqui professor - Kagome no fundo da sala levantou a mão timidamente,

-Ah - falou o professor com visível surpresa - A senhorita esta... diferente, e também não esta no seu lugar de costume, o que faz ai atrás?

-Eu... - Kagome pensava no que falar odiava mentir, mas também não podia falar pro professor que tinha feito um acordo com amigas de agir como uma adolescente

normal por um mês, e que isso incluía ter que sentar no fundo da sala - Eu...

O professor olhava pra ela esperando uma resposta assim como o restante da turma que agora olhava para trás prestava a atenção nela,o que a deixou mais nervosa

-Eu... - Kagome olhou pra as amigas como se pedisse ajuda, mas elas, fingiam que não viam. Rin fingia escrever alguma coisa no caderno, enquanto Sango olhava as

unhas distraidamente e Kagura estava rindo de toda a situação escondendo o rosto atrás de um livro.A única que olhava era Kikyo que fez um discreto aceno

de cabeça como se a incentivasse a contar uma mentira.

- Eu estou com...Com problema de... De...Visã ão é isso Visão e...E não estou enxergando muito bem de perto - falou nervosamente enquanto fazia gestos com as mãos sem parar

O professor ficou olhando pra cara dela, sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas resolveu deixar pra la ela era uma das melhores alunas da classe não tinha

porque se preocupar só por que ela mudou de lugar.Já Kagome esperava ansiosa pra saber o que o professor ia falar, sabia que tinha mentindo muito mal, e só

confirmou isso quando viu Kagura quase se engasgar por tentar segura uma gargalhada.

-Tudo bem senhorita Higurashi, só espero que isso não afete nas suas notas.

-Sim... Sim professor – falou ainda nervosa

Depois de termina de fazer a chamada o professor dispensou a turma.

As amigas estavam saindo da sala rindo do desespero de Kagome que reclamava sem parar

-Por que vocês fizeram isso comigo - reclamava Kagome - Vocês sabem que eu não sei menti

-Você não se saiu tão mal - Rin tentava amenizar a situação

-O que! -gritou Kagura assustando as amigas e algumas pessoas que passavam - Ela

foi horrível, ninguém acreditou numa virgula do que ela falou.

-Eu sabia – se lamentou Kagome

-Esta tudo bem, amanha ninguém mais vai lembra disso – disse Sango a tranqüilizando-a.

Não demorou muito e Kagura foi chamada por um grupo de meninas da outra sala, enquanto as outras estavam sentadas embaixo da árvore lanchando.

-Meninas tenho boas noticias - falou Kagura quando chegou perto delas

-Fala logo - pediu Rin curiosa, pois sempre que a amiga avisava que tinha boas noticias sempre tinha muita diversão no meio

-Tem festa hoje na casa do Naraku - falou animada

-Serio? - perguntou Kikyo - As festa dele são as melhores - também animada

-Vocês vão à festa? - perguntou Kagome enquanto comia seu lanche

-Nós vamos à festa - corrigiu Rin, Kagome arregalou os olhos e se engasgou um pouco com o sanduíche que comia - E vamos nos diverti muito.

-Como assim? Eu não gosto desses lugares - falou assim que se recuperou do susto

-Você não tem mais querer, esqueceu do nosso acordo - falou Kikyo.

-Como eu vou esquecer se vocês não param de falar nele - falou emburrada - perdi o apetite - falou, deixando metade do sanduíche de lado

-Não exagera - falou Sango - Kagura será que eu podia dormi na sua casa de novo, é que minha mãe sempre reclama dos horários que eu chego.

-Pra mim ta ótimo, eu não gosto mesmo de dormi sozinha naquela casa quando meus pais estão viajando.

-Se é assim eu também quero ir - falou Kikyo

-Porque não vai logo todo mundo então, assim é bom que a gente não precisa espera ate o dia seguinte pra saber as novidades - Falou Kagura animada.

-Vocês estão doidas hoje é ainda segunda-feira a semana mal começou - falou Kagome espantada -Eu vou concerteza - falou Rin animada - To precisando mesmo encher a cara

-Rin! - Kagome repreendeu

-É brincadeira K-chan - falou sem graça

-Não é não - falou Sango deixando à amiga mais sem graça ainda

-Então vocês vão mesmo à festa - perguntou Kagome ainda na esperança de alguma delas dizerem não

-Sim - gritaram as quatro ao mesmo tempo


	2. Surpresas na primeira semana

As meninas já estavam na casa de Kagura, no quarto tinha mala pra tudo que é lado, elas acabaram combinando de passar umas semanas na casa da amiga enquanto os pais dela não voltavam de viagem, Já era quase noite e todas já estavam se arrumando exceto por uma pessoa.

-Kagome muda essa cara é só uma festa - pediu Kikyo, vendo a outra sentada na cama vendo tv.

-Eu não vou - responde sem tirar os olhos da televisão

-Eu tenho uma coisinha que vai te animar - falou Rin mexendo em uma das malas que tinha levado - Taram - falou estendendo um vestido preto no ar e o balançando na frente de Kagome

-É muito bonito - falou Kagome sem muito interesse - Decotado demais - falou reparando no decote em V que o vestido tinha – Mas vai ficar muito bem em você

-Que bom que gostou porque é o que você vai usar na festa - falou Rin com um sorriso

-Que? - perguntou espantada

-O vestido é seu Kagome, eu comprei hoje à tarde - falou estendendo o vestido pra ela pegar.

-Rin... - começou Kagome mais não sabia o que dizer

-Aceite com uma lembrança da sua primeira festa

-Que coisa mais bonita Rin - falou Kikyo emocionada

-Depois dessa você não pode a se recusar a ir à festa com a gente - falou Sango

-Eu não posso aceitar - falou Kagome olhando pro vestido e depois para Rin

-Eu posso - se manifestou Kagura levantando a mão, as outras olharam pra ela com espanto - Que foi? Ela falou que não quer

-Anda Kagome veste pra gente vê como fica - falou Sango

-Ta

-Isso que dizer que você vai a festa? - Perguntou Kikyo

-Sim, é só uma festa né? Não pode ser tão ruim - tentando se animar

-Muito bem é assim que se fala - brincou Rin

-Então vamos logo nos arrumar - falou Kagura

As meninas finalmente terminaram de se arrumar, depois de duas horas trancadas dentro do quarto elas conseguiram sair e escutaram uma buzina do lado de fora.

-Nossa carona chegou - falou Kagura olhando pela janela

-Já estamos prontas - anunciou Sango

-Quem é aquele - falou Kikyo também olhando pela janela - É bonito - falou interessada

-Esse é o Bankotsu, aquele que eu falei semana passada.

-Aquele que disse que gosta de você, e você o rejeitou um milhão de vezes - arriscou Rin agora também olhando pela janela.

-E ele ainda faz o que você pede - falou Sango também se espremendo para olhar pela janela

-Isso mesmo - falou Kagura com um sorriso, e dando um tchauzinho quando ele olho pra ela.

-Ele deve gostar mesmo de você - falou Kagome, a única que não estava na janela.

-Vamos? - perguntou Kagura pras outras

Elas saíram de casa e encontrou Bankotsu a esperando do lado de fora encostado no carro

-Você esta linda - falou ele indo a direção a Kagura

-Você também não ta da mal

-Cof! Cof! - Sango fingiu dar uma tossida pra chamar a atenção dos dois

-Deixe-me apresentar minha são Sango, Kikyo, Rin e Kagome.

-Prazer garotas – se apresentou e depois deu um sorriso – Por um minuto eu pesei que essa Kagome fosse outra pessoa

-Todo mundo teve essa reação hoje, mas é ela mesma – falou Kagura

-To impressionado – falou olhando Kagome de cima abaixo

-Séra que da pra ir – falou Kagome vermelha dos pés a cabeça

-Claro – ele abriu a porta para que as garotas pudessem entrar

Não demorou muito e logo elas chegaram a festa.O som estava muito alto e varias pessoas dançavam no espaço improvisado, outras estavam na área da piscina tomando banho.

Kagome entrou com um certo receio, reparou que conhecia muita das pessoas que estavam ali, no entanto elas pareciam transformadas.

-Promete que não vão me deixar sozinha – pediu Kagome

-Claro – disse Sango

-Vamos pro bar – Pediu Rin se encaminhando para lá

-Garotas eu vou dar uma volta – avisou Kagura sumindo das vista delas com Bankotsu logo atrás

-A noite começou bem pra Kagura – comentou Kikyo – Eu vou dançar, alguém vem.

-Eu – Sango se prontificou e foi pra pista ao lado de Kikyo Kagome ficou meio deslocada mas logo Rin apareceu com dois refrigerantes na mão

-Não se preocupe eu fico com você – falou estendendo um copo para ela

-Obrigada – falou com um sorriso

-A sua primeira de muitas festas – Rin estendeu o copo. E as duas brindaram

O despertado tocou logo cedo pela manha, mais a única que se levantou foi Kagome, apesar de estar cansada não podia chegar atrasada na escola.

-Vamos meninas acordem ta na hora - falou acendendo a luz do quarto, o que fez

Kagura e Sango tamparem a cabeça com a coberta por causa da claridade – Eu avisei que estava tarde pra ficar de conversa.

-Não começa Kagome - falou Kikyo se sentando no colchão e tomando coragem pra se levantar

-Eu vou tomar banho - avisou terminando de dobrar os lençóis que tinha usado - vê se consegue acordá-las – pediu a Kikyo

Assim que Kagome entrou no banheiro Kikyo se jogou no colchão de novo

Rin foi à única que se levantou; terminou de arrumar sua parte e foi ate as outras duas

-Vamos suas preguiçosas acordem - falou puxando a coberta de Sango, que deu um grito que saiu abafado por esta com a cara no travesseiro. - Você também - puxou a coberta de Kagura que ao contrario de Sango resolveu se levantar logo

-Já to acorda - falou com visível mal-humor

-Nem vem com essa cara, foi você que inventou de conversa de madrugada - falou Rin.

-Não liga pra ela não Rin, ela sempre acorda de mal-humor não importa o dia e a hora - falou Kikyo ainda deitada.

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome saiu do banheiro e encotrou todas conversando apersar de ainda estarem deitadas

-Pelo menos já estão acordadas - falou Kagome saindo do banho já vestida e com

uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos - Que foi por que tão me olhando assim? -

Perguntou vendo as outras garotas olhando pra ela

-O que é isso Kagome? - Kikyo perguntou olhando pra roupas dela

-Que?

-Bem... lembra-se do acordo –Kagura procurou por onde começar

-Você mal acordou e já esta falando nisso de novo - falou Kagome penteando os cabelos e

fazendo uma trança logo em seguida

-Bem eu já sabia que não ia ser fácil – Kikyo lamentava que todo o seu trabalho do dia anterior tinha sido em vão.

-O que é dessa vez? - Perguntou curiosa

-Suas roupas é claro – Kagura falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvias do mundo – Rin você tem logo que começar sua parte

-Hoje mesmo, deixa comigo – falou animada

-Sinceramente Kagome esse vestido ta péssimo - falou Kagura

Sango tirou a cabeça do travesseiro e deu uma rápida olhada no visual da amiga

-Esses sapatos não estão combinando - falou e voltou a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro

-Ela sempre faz isso – comentou Kikyo em meio aos bocejos

-Que? Mas... Mas...

-Kagome durante essas quatros semanas você esta nas nossas mãos então o que a gente

falar é lei - disse Kagura se levantando da cama - vamos procurar outras roupas

-Ta - falou num tom de desanimo total, e dessa vez ela nem tentou protestar

Kagura ajudava Kagome se arrumar escolhendo algumas peças do seu guarda roupa enquanto as outras terminavam de se arrumar e tomar banho.

-Prontinho - falou Kagura terminando de amarrar a blusa que ela emprestou a

Kagome - Bem melhor, não acha?

-Eu não me sinto bem nessas roupas – O desconforto de Kagome era visivel, mas as outras pareciam não ligar. Se ela não tinha se sentidoo a vontade com suas propria roupas, com as roupas de Kagura era ainda pior já que a amiga tinha um gosto bem ousado.

-Você esta ótima Kagome - falou Kikyo

-Bem agora eu vou tomar meu banho se não a gente vai chegar atrasada

Kagura foi para o banheiro enquanto as outras terminavam de arrumar as

todas terminaram de se arrumar e foram pra escola.

O resto da semana passou rápido e sem muitos acontecimentos, exceto é claro pelas transformações de a levou no shopping e compraram muitas roupas e sapatos novos, Sango a levou ao salão, cortou um pouco o cabelo num corte moderno, fez as unhas e tratou da pele e Kagura arranja convite para todas as festas que aparecesse não importava o dia da semana.

Era sábado e elas ainda estavam na casa de Kagura, estavam assistindo a um filme quando telefone tocou Kagura correu para atender e quando voltou estava com uma cara furiosa.

-O que houve? – perguntou Kikyo preocupada – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Uma tragédia – se lamentou enquanto se largava no sofá.

-O que? – Sango estava apreensiva

-Tem festa hoje – as outras ficaram olhando pra cara dela querendo saber o porque de tanto drama,tinha festas quase todos os dias da semana – Nós não fomos acabei de saber porque a Ayume estava reclamando que também não foi convidada

As outras ficaram em silencio horrorizadas com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, Kagome foi à única que falou.

-Tudo bem, é só mais uma festa vocês podem ir à próxima – as outras olharam para ela com um olhar furioso – Que foi? – afundou na poltrona com o olhar que Kagura lançou pra ela

-Não é só uma festa. É **a festa**.As oito e meia na casa dos Taishou – explicou Kagura

-Então o que a gente ta esperando vamos nos arrumar –falou Kikyo

-Só tem um problema – disse Kagura

-Qual? – perguntou Rin

-A lista de convidados restrita

-Que droga – falou Sango indignada

-Então só tem um jeito – as outras entenderam no mesmo instante

-Que jeito? – perguntou Kagome a única que não tinha entendido

-Entrar de penetra – falou Kikyo

Kagome não acreditou no que tinha escutado

-Vocês tão brincando?

-Nunca falamos tão serio – falou Kagura

-Nos nunca fizemos isso antes – falou Rin, causando surpresa em Kagome

-A gente nunca precisou – falou Sango decidida - Existe sempre uma primeira vez, eu topo

-Mas – Rin tentou falar

-Mas nada. é noite de sábado e nos estamos em casa – Kikyo estava inconformada, por não terem recebido convites – Vamos a festa

-Eu to dentro – falou Rin já animada

-Eu nem sei o que dizer – falou Kagome chocada, a que ponto elas chegariam só para ir a uma festa

-Você não tem que dizer nada já esta decidido – falou Kagura – Vamos nos arrumar

Já estavam todas arrumadas quando Kagura ligou para o táxi

-Não conseguiu falar com ele? – Sango se sentou ao lado dela no sofá enquanto Kagura colocava o telefone no gancho

-Não – olhou de novo no celular pra vê se tinha alguma chamada de Bankotsu, jogou o celular no sofá – Mas o táxi já vem.

-Já estamos prontas – avisou Kikyo descendo as escadas e as outras duas logo atrás

-Nossa isso que é produção – falou Kagura quando viu a roupa das três. Kikyo estava com um vestido azul tomara que caia acima dos joelhos que se moldava perfeitamente ao corpo e os cabelos soltos que batiam na estava com um vestido um pouco depois dos joelhos, uma tomara que cai vermelha que ia justo ate a cintura e depois era solto prendeu os cabelos fazendo um trança frouxa de lado.E Kagome vestia um vestido preto de alças grossas que batia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, também prendeu os cabelos só que em um coque firme.

-Vocês também não ficam atrás – falou Rin, olhando a roupas das outras duas. Sango estava com um vestido rosa claro de alças finas e o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo alto enquanto Kagura estava com um vestido branco cruzado nas costas e os cabelos solto que batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros

O táxi buzinou e elas saíram, dentro do carro Kagome dava um suspiro atrás do outro

-O que foi? – perguntou Sango

-Temos mesmo que ir, nem fomos convidadas

-Para de repetir isso – falou Kagura furiosa do banco da frente

-Eu ainda não me recuperei da ultima festa – se lamentou

-Mas você nem fez nada só ficou sentada bebendo refrigerante – lembrou Kikyo

-Eu que o diga – comentou Rin, que fez companhia para amiga em todas as festas apenas bebendo refrigerantes.

_Chegaram no local da festa _

-Como vamos entrar? – quis saber Kagome

-Pelos

Kagura chamou e as outras foram atrás

-Esse entrada deve da nos fundo do jardim – observou –Pelo menos tem essa porta,nem vamos precisa pular algum muro –falou Sango contente

Elas passaram pela que realmente deu nos fundo do jardim

-Vamos, vamos – falou Kikyo baixo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, apesar de não terem visto ninguém em volta.

Não muito longe dali um rapaz observava a movimentação no jardim

-O que você tanto olha – perguntou um moreno olhando pro mesmo ponto que ele

-Você não viu Kouga? – perguntou o outro com um sorriso malicioso

-Viu o que?– apertou os olhos pra enxerga –Mais o que é isso Miroku – Kouga estava surpreso

-É bom demais pra ser verdade – falou rindo

-Quando o Inuyasha soube que tem penetras na festa dele vai ficar louco da vida

-Por isso mesmo não conte nada a ele, tem tanta gente nessa festa que ele nem vai percebe – bebeu o resto da bebida em seu copo – Vamos entrar pra vê-las mais de perto.

Dentro da casa a movimentação era completamente diferente tinha pessoas para todos os lados e a musica estava alta.

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas, mais um casal tinha subido para o andar dos parou quando viu um grupo de meninas saindo da cozinha. Desceu o restante das escadas e encontrou Miroku e Kouga

-Você as conhece? – olhou na direção delas

-Ainda não – respondeu rindo – Mas pretendo conhecer. Então por favor, não fale com seu irmão.

-Elas não foram convidadas – explicou Kouga vendo que ele não tinha entendido – Elas entraram pelos fundos enquanto o pessoal terminava de fazer a entrega.

-Com essa festa fora de controle não faz muita diferença que entra em quem sai, só espero que não entrem no meu quarto novamente. – massageou as a cabeça – Vou ate o jardim preciso de um pouco de paz - saiu sem espera resposta dos outro

-Eu vou lá – avisou Miroku – Vou falar com a de rosa

-Não sei não. Com esse seu jeito pervertido, ela não parece ser o tipo fácil – alertou Kouga.

-Ta interresado nela? – olhou pro o amigo com uma sombracelha levantada

-Na verdade eu prefiro a de azul – olhou-a por alguns instantes – Ela tem belas pernas – sorriu malicioso

-Tem mesmo, mas prefiro a de rosa – voltou a afirma, olhou pra ela denovo ela, as duas de quem eles falavam dançavam muito animadas, desde que tinha a visto não consegui tira mais os olhos dela e não iria se dar por satisfeito ate falar com ela.


End file.
